


Humans Are Such Easy Prey

by dracusfyre



Category: Aliens (1986), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: This is my first real fanvid project, so here you go: Enjoy some Aliens vs Avengers!





	Humans Are Such Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(I'm Friends With The) Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556975) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr, I'm on it](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dracusfyre)


End file.
